Felices Malditas Navidades
by Lady Morgana9
Summary: Malfoy en su primera navidad muggle (Dramione)


Disclaimer. Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecen a J.K Rowling lo demás es invención mía.

Un poco atrasado pero este es mi regalo de navidad para mí querida Dianely.

Una semana antes de navidad, Hermione le había comunicado a su ahora novio: Draco Malfoy, que esa navidad no la pasaría solo en su enorme mansión, como en años anteriores. Y con una gran sonrisa añadió algo terrorífico para el: pasarían su primera navidad en el mundo muggle ,con su familia muggle, con sus costumbres muggles, con sus regalos muggles, muggles, muggles por todos lados.

─Hermione, creo que no me siento muy bien ─dijo con fingida voz lastimera frente a la puerta de la casa de los Granger.

─Draco ,no empieces, por favor─ le apretó la mano con fuerza para no dejarlo ir y notó que sus manos sudaban─¿nervioso?

El resopló con fastidio y se arregló las solapas del fino traje que insistió en vestir, con su acostumbrada arrogancia─ ¿Nervioso, yo? No me hagas reír─ se cruzó de brazos mientras ella tocaba la puerta.

Pasaron unos segundos y la puerta se abrió dejando ver una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes a quien inmediatamente reconoció como la madre de su novia, no tanto por sus facciones, sino más bien debido a su alborotado cabello que sobresalía en el apretado peinado que llevaba. Los apresuró a entrar y mirando de arriba abajo al joven expresó ─ ¡Mira nada más !¡Que guapo y elegante muchacho! ─le guiño un ojo a su hija, orgullosa de su buen gusto.

─ ¡Mama! ─dijo sonrojada

─ ¡Querido ya están aquí! ─grito y seguido de unos apresurados pasos, apareció el hombre con un delantal desgastado con un enorme reno con nariz roja en él.

─ ¡Mi princesa, ven aquí! ─dijo el padre abrazándola e ignorando por completo a l chico.

Con cara de pocos amigos observó el festival de alegría y amor al que también se sumó la mujer segundos después. Los tres se abrazaban y saludaban como si tuvieran años de no verse. Sintiéndose totalmente ofendido por dejarlo de lado, se aclaró la garganta un par de veces hasta que logro llamar su atención. Hermione le sonrió.

─Mamá, papá, les presento a mi novio Draco Malfoy ─el aludido se inclinó con educación.

─ ¿En serio ese es su nombre? ─dijo el hombre, recibiendo un codazo por parte de su esposa ─Quiero decir…es muy original, muy varonil.

El joven tratando de no mostrar su enojo contestó ─Si tanto como el suyo ¿Cómo es que se llamaba?

─Edward Gaylord─ dijo no muy orgulloso

─Gay…lord muy masculino ─dijo con burla

Ambas mujeres sentían como la tensión podía palparse en el aire, en esa guerra silenciosa de miradas, cada uno defendiendo su peculiar nombre, aunque si Hermione tuviera que elegir uno de esos nombres elegiría mil veces el de Draco; por más que su padre insistiera en que su nombre era de origen francés y significara todo lo contrario a lo que daba a entender. Con esto en mente le hizo señas a su madre para poder controlar la situación.

─ ¡Bien! ─aplaudió la mujer sacándolos de su guerra invisible─ ¿Saben lo que hacen los hombres grandes y fuertes? ─los miró expectante y ante su silencio y caras de no estarla comprendiendo, exclamo─ ¡Galletas!

─Querida, no creo que ─pero se calló al instante de verla fruncir el ceño.

─ ¿Qué? ─fue lo último que alcanzó a decir el joven Malfoy antes de ser arrastrado a la fuerza a la cocina y mirar con horror como "gentilmente" su adorada novia le ponía el más horrible de los delantales─ si a esa cosa se le podía llamar así─ era un delantal con forma de lo que alguna vez fue un santa Claus sonriente, pues ahora lucia opaco, desgastado y le faltaba un ojo.

─Hermione, recuérdame ¿Por qué hago esto?

─Porque me quieres y tienes que dar una buena impresión a mis padres.

─No me convences ─resopló indignado señalando su delantal─ ¡Esto va en contra de mis principios!

Ella no pudo evitar reír─ ¿Cuáles principios?

─ ¡Es inhumano usar esta cosa! ¡Es horrible!

─Draco Lucius Malfoy ─pronunció y entonces supo que la cosa era seria─ ese delantal lleva en mi familia por generaciones y

─Si, eso se nota ─renegó y ella le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

─Le perteneció a mi tátara –tátara ─dijo tratando de contar─ bueno, cuenta doce tátaras─ él le miro entre asustado y asombrado ─es tradición y lo usarás con una gran sonrisa en el rostro ¿entiendes?

Después de protestar por unos minutos en los que pataleó y renegó de mil maneras finalmente acepto.

─Te ves muy sexy─ le susurró a centímetros de su boca.

El sonrío saboreando el sabor de sus labios sobre los suyos, pero ese momento nunca llegó ya que la Sra. Granger entró a la cocina con un cucharon de madera en mano.

─ ¡Ay por dios! ¡Que ven mis ojos!

─ ¡Mamá! ─renegó sonrojada

─Nada de "mamá", recuerda la tradición: "Nada de besos si no hay un muérdago sobre tu cabeza"

─ ¿Y de dónde rayos voy a sacar un muérdago?

─Lo siento hijo, yo no invente las reglas.

Volteó hacia Hermione con cara de súplica deseando no haberle entregado su varita con la promesa de que esa noche no habría magia.

─Bien, te dejo en buenas manos ─dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, saliendo por la puerta.

─Espera ¿Qué? ─dijo sintiéndose desamparado en terreno desconocido─ ¡Hermione!

─ ¡Sorpréndeme, mi amor! ─le escuchó decir a lo lejos

─ ¿Qué la sorprenda?

─Con galletas, mi querido niño ─dijo mostrándole los ingredientes sobre la mesa. Cosas que jamás en su vida había visto y mucho menos utilizado.

─ ¿Acaso le parezco un elfo domestico? ─cuestionó indignado─¡Yo ni siquiera se usar esa...esa "elfa eléctrica" ─señaló la estufa.

La Sra. Granger un tanto divertida por su berrinche y un tanto ofendida por tener un casi yerno tan inútil en la cocina como su marido, se acercó a él con cucharon en mano─ Joven Drago

─Es Draco─ dijo entre dientes

─Como sea, sé que vienes de un mundo totalmente diferente al nuestro y que no estás acostumbrado a ensuciar esas lindas manitas pero por una extraña razón mi hija te quiere así que…─en mi casa se hace lo que yo diga ¿entendido?

El asintió obediente con tal que dejara de amenazarle con el enorme cucharon de madera que sin duda le dejaría un buen moretón si llegara a tocarle.

─ ¿Podrías vaciar el horno, hijo? ─él le vio interrogante─ Me refiero a la "elfa eléctrica" ─aclaró mientras daba la espalda para centrar su atención en unos extraños polvos blancos y en un montón de frasquitos alineados frente a ella.

Se acercó al horno con precaución poniéndose un par de guantes y tomando un cucharón de madera como varita abrió de golpe el infernal artefacto. Y como si fuera una broma comenzó a sacar cosas que estaba seguro no pertenecían a la cocina: ollas de diferentes tamaños, cucharones, un sombrero viejo, un recetario deshojado, un cepillo roto y una cosa peluda que casi lo infarta, un plumero de lana blanca. Fueron las horas más largas y tormentosas de su joven vida, donde iba de un lado a otro trayendo y llevando cosas a su futura suegra. Y ya que pareció no entenderse con la masa para galletas fue puesto a decorarlas lo mejor que pudo.

Cuando por fin se vio librado de todo eso, corrió fuera de la cocina y siguió el sonido de voces y risas que provenían de la sala. Y la visión que lo recibió no le agrado en absoluto, pues ahí junto a su novia y a su no tan querido futuro suegro se encontraba Potter y su novia, Ginny.

─ ¿Draco, que te paso? ─dijo entre risas

─ ¿Malfoy? ─exclamo el niño que vivió mirándolo de arriba abajo con una sonrisa burlesca.

Malfoy miró el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo de la sala y comprendió la razón de sus risas. Sus elegantes ropas estaban llenas de harina, grasa y polvo, sus manos sufrían el esfuerzo del trabajo al que fue sometido y su hermoso cabello rubio tenía restos de harina y cascaras de huevo, sin mencionar lo alborotado que lucía. Sintiéndose avergonzado salió de la sala y se recargó en la pared más próxima, con los brazos cruzados y un adorable puchero que hacia latir el corazón de la chica con fuerza.

─ ¡Draco! ─dijo saliendo tras el─ Te estas comportando como un niño ¡Ven acá! ─el negó con la cabeza─ No querías multitudes y así lo hice, solo mis padres y…

─Y Potter─ refunfuñó

─ ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es como mi hermanito menor

─Uno muy feo, por cierto

─ ¡Eres el rey del drama!

─ ¿Yo? ─dijo ofendido─ ¡No tienes idea de cómo me siento! ¡Me siento humillado, usado! ¡Ultrajado!

Hermione rodó los ojos─ ¿Pero de que estas hablando? ¡Tú aceptaste con gusto!

─ ¡Porque no sabía en lo que me metía! ─tomo aire─ ¡luche contra esa "elfa eléctrica", puse en riesgo mi integridad física y moral en ese horno sin fondo, me quemé las manos haciendo esas endemoniadas galletas con ojos! ¿Y que recibo? ¡Que te burles de mí!

Por primera vez en esa noche la joven se sintió culpable, tal vez fue demasiado exponerlo al mundo de la cocina. Tal vez.

─Lo lamento ¿contento? ─el sonrío de lado y con el dedo índice le indicó que se acercara un poco más. Ella con una sonrisa obedeció.

Estaba a punto de lograrlo y poder besarla si no fuera porque la voz de la Sra. Granger resonó en sus oídos haciendo que se separaran como resortes─ ¿Qué hacen acá tan lejos de todos? Vamos, vamos─ dijo llevándoselos de regreso a la sala─ ¡Hora de abrir los regalos! ¡Levanten ese ánimo! ─la mujer no estuvo contenta hasta que los dejo sentados en el sillón junto al arbolito de navidad y frente a los demás invitados.

Hermione le dio un codazo a su novio para que saludara a sus amigos. Él se limitó a decir "Hola" al igual que ellos. A pesar de que Harry y Ginny ya sabían de su relación desde hace tiempo eso no significaba que fueran grandes amigos pero al menos podían verse sin terminar hechizándose el uno al otro.

─ ¡Yo primero! ─dijo Ginny tomando el regalo que tenía a su lado y entregándoselo a un sonriente Harry.

─Gracias amor─ contesto emocionado, pues a pesar de los años aún no se acostumbraba a recibir regalos en navidad.

Lo desenvolvió con torpeza y develó un par de guantes de quidditch, coderas y rodilleras de máxima protección; los miro con ganas de poder usarlos lo más pronto posible y con un beso le demostró cuanto le gusto su regalo.

La Sra. Granger tuvo que aclararse la garganta un par de veces hasta que ambos por fin se separaron.

─Lo siento─ dijo apenado el niño que vivió

─Si, si ya dejemos a los "conejos Potter "de lado ¡Quiero mi regalo!

─ ¿Disculpa?

─ ¿Conejos?

Hermione tratando de cambiar de tema sacó un regalo envuelto en papel verde y plateado y se lo entregó con nervios a flor de piel ante su reacción a su original obsequio muggle.

Lo desenvolvió con verdadera expectativa y finalmente retiro la última capa de papel de regalo. Su ceño se frunció sin poder dar crédito a la cosa peluda que tenía en la mano─ ¿Qué se supone que es esto? ─dijo tomando el peluche volteándolo de un lado a otro.

La joven con una sonrisa exclamó─ ¡Es un peluche de unicornio!

─Parece todo menos eso ¿Cuándo has visto un unicornio con cabello de colores?

─Es porque se trata de un juguete muggle, es así como en el mundo muggle los representan─ el seguía mirándolo sin encontrarle nada interesante─ y mira, si presionas aquí─ dijo deslizando un pequeño interruptor en la espalda del peluche─ repite todo lo que dices ¡Inténtalo!

Con cautela acercó el juguete a su rostro y hablo ─Soy Draco Malfoy─ y el unicornio lo repitió.

─ ¿No es increíble? ─dijo emocionada ─es parte de la tecnología muggle y

─"Felices Malditas Navidades" ─y el juguete lo repitió con voz robótica causando risa en los presentes y la fascinación en el chico.

Comenzó a ver al unicornio con ojos amigables y siguió jugando con él y su horrible cuerno lo cual le dio una idea─ "Oh tengo un enorme pene plateado en mi frente" ─y al instante el peluche lo repitió causando aún más risa y el sonrojo de la chica un tanta enfadada.

─ ¡Es brillante! ¡Me encanta! ¡Me has hecho tan feliz, Hermione! ─exclamó emocionado y le plantó un beso en los labios aun en contra de las reglas navideñas.

Definitivamente esa sería una navidad que todos recordarían, aunque gracias a eso estaba segura de que no volvería a ver de la misma manera los cuernos de los unicornios.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

¡Feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo Dianely alias Dianetonks!

¡Y Feliz navidad atrasada y año nuevo 2019 a todos los que me lean!

Publicado: 31diciembre 2018


End file.
